


The interview

by random_firework



Series: Swesson Love Week [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, Flustered Dean, Innuendo, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: Dean Smith, director of sales and marketing, accepts to interview some applicants for the IT department to help out a friend, and if he can meet sexy young men along the way, well he's not going to complain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the very first day of the Swesson Love Week. I chose the prompt: “Dean hiring Sam/interview”. It was my first Swesson work and I loved writing it :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Dean looked at the pile of resumes next to him and sighed. It was definitely going to be a long day. Half a dozen candidates had already come and gone in the morning but there were still at least ten applicants waiting in the corridor. He glanced at the next file on the heap and called: “Mr. Wesson?”

He skimmed the man’s file as the latter walked into the room. 

“Please sit down. So…”

Dean looked up and froze for a second. The man in front of him was a damn good-looking one. There was something paradoxical about him. His face was youthful and honest but there was something hidden behind the shyness of his eyes, something feral. Dean lowered his head to hide the blush on his cheeks and cleared his throat as he felt Wesson’s questioning eyes on him. Once he had regained his composure – at least, that’s what he hoped – he smiled at his interlocutor.

“Sorry, I’m usually not in charge of tech support recruitment, I’m just helping a friend out. So you can relax.” 

The kid smiled back at him and seemed to lose some tension, which made him even more charming.

“I’m Dean Smith, director of sales and marketing.”

“Sam Wesson. Nice to meet you.” He shook the hand Dean was holding out and the latter couldn’t help but notice the firmness of his grip and his long, long fingers. He didn’t let himself think about what those fingers could do, though – he was a professional after all, wasn’t he? – and glanced at the list of questions he was supposed to ask. 

“So, tell me, Sam, why do you want this job?”

“I want to use my skills to help people. And it might not seem like a big deal at first, but if people can have a day without worrying about why their printer doesn’t work, well I think it’s for the better.”

Dean nodded. “Damn right. And what do you think makes you qualified for this job?”

Sam briefly talked about his technical skills and qualities, which finished to relax him completely. 

“What about your weaknesses?”

The man gave it a thought. “I’m very stubborn and perfectionist. I won’t stop until I get exactly what I want.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Is that so?” 

Only then, Sam seemed to understand the suggestive undertone of what he had said and averted his eyes with a smile he tried to hide.

After a few other basic questions and simulation exercises, Dean knew that Sam – all feelings aside – would be a great addition to the company. He scanned the file once again and his eyes fell on something he hadn’t seen the other times.

“I see here that you’re engaged?” he asked with a tone he hoped casual.

“Oh…uh…not anymore.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay. I’m the one who broke it off. I-uh…I realized that she was not what I needed, nor wanted, for that matter.” Sam had lowered his head but his eyes were fixed on him through his eyelashes. Dean was close to loosen his tie. 

“And do you often break off engagements?”

“Well, not when I get what I need.” 

Dean held Sam’s heated gaze for a moment before reluctantly turning his eyes to the clock. While the other interviews had seemed to last a few hours each, the twenty-five minutes he had spent with Wesson had gone by in a second.

“Well I think this is it. Unless you have any question?” 

Sam blinked and his youthful expression was back on his face, with a hint of anxiety. He shook his head. 

“You’ll receive an email in a few days. I’m not the one making the decision at the end of the day, but I wouldn’t worry too much if I were you.”

Sam grinned and Dean couldn’t help but smile too. 

 

On Sam’s first day, they both found themselves in the elevator. Dean felt the young man’s eyes on him as soon as he came in but waited for them to be alone to turn towards him. 

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

“I hope you’ll find everything you… _need_ in this company.”

“I’m sure I will.” Sam was about to step out of the elevator but he stopped and added, with an impish smile: “And if I don’t, I’ll help myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
